The CNP Training Core will prepare a cadre of scientists and health professionals across the state at University of Minnesota (UMN) campuses in Crookston, Duluth, Morris, Rochester, and the Twin Cities to (1) incorporate Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) into their cancer disparity research and (2) promote their capacity to achieve sustained career success as community-engaged health disparity researchers. Depending on the specific activity, our training and mentoring programs will include junior faculty, postdoctoral students and graduate students from the medical, social, and behavior sciences whose research interests resonate with the aims and goals of the CNP: to generate and apply knowledge that will reduce specific cancer disparities by improving prevention, early detection, diagnosis, treatment and survivorship.